Cutting Leeks
by SnipsxXx
Summary: What happens when Ciel follows Sebastian into the kitchen? The story is not exactly CielxSebastian, but has hints of it. This is also a one shot. Oh, and don't mind the crappy title xD I had no other ideas


_Ding._

Sebastian looked up, slightly annoyed, at the sound of the bell. It was his master calling for him, and to be honest, he didn't have the time right now. He wiped his hand across his forehead with a sigh before pulling his apron off and rolling his sleeves back down. He passed the counter and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as he stepped out of the kitchen.

He walked down the hallway quickly, knowing he shouldn't leave the food for too long or it would turn out black like Baldroy's cooking. He shuddered at the thought.

Sebastian hesitated at Ciel's office door when he arrived before taking a deep breath and settling on smiling, walking in to the office with only two small knocks on the door as he entered.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Get me something to eat," Ciel said with a flip of his hand at Sebastian, staring at the papers he was reading.

Sebastian, growing even more annoyed at the request, shook his head. "It would be best not to spoil your appetite, my Lord."

"I don't care, just get me something," he said, still not bothering to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and set his head into his hand. "Please, master, or else your supper will be wasted."

Ciel finally looked up from his papers. "Fine, but you're bringing me with you to the kitchen. I want to see how you make supper."

Sebastian nodded and pulled his hand away from his face, stepping to the door and opening it for Ciel who had gotten up from his desk chair to join him. Sebastian quickly hurried down to the kitchen, with Ciel behind him.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Sebastian threw his jacket off, rolled up his sleeves and tossed his apron on. He grabbed the ladle and stirred the sauce once more, sighing in relief when it hadn't been ruined. Ciel, meanwhile, took a seat at the counter and watched how graceful Sebastian was, even when cooking.

After a few moments, Sebastian set the pot on the counter and turned to the cutting board, where a leek was sitting. He took the knife beside it and was about to cut when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Let me try," said Ciel, having come from his seat. "It looks... interesting."

Sebastian nodded and stepped back, handing the knife to Ciel. Ciel carefully started cutting the leek, but the pieces turned out choppy or too big. Frustrated, he was about to throw the knife down when two hands gently grabbed his and guided his hands.

Ciel, surprised, looked up at Sebastian, who had a hint of a smile on his face as he guided his master's hands. A blush covered Ciel's cheeks, and he looked back down at the leek, his frustration slowly decreasing.

"You see, master, it is not only how fast you can do it," the butler said as he guided Ciel's hands. "But also how perfect you can make it. You do not need to be so fast when you cut, take time and fix your mistakes."

Ciel nodded, only half listening. He was more focused on how Sebastian almost molded into him, Sebastian's front against his back. He noticed his hands, cool and pale, and his long, slender fingers that guided his own hands.

Once the leek was finished cutting, Sebastian pulled away and turned to the pot again, taking the cutting board and scraping the leeks into the pot, his face looking a bit more... light (and that was saying something) and happy than usual. He set the board down and turned to Ciel.

"I hope your inquiries have been solved about making a meal, because as of now the food is ready to be eaten," Sebastian nodded towards the door. "I suggest you prepare yourself and get down here, because it will be served in about 15 minutes." Sebastian turned to the door, took the apron off and switched it for his jacket.

Ciel slowly set the knife he was still holding down, a bit shocked at what had just happened. He stepped out of the kitchen, calling Sebastian's name as his butler walked down the hall. Sebastian stopped and turned towards him. "Yes, my lord?"

Ciel stared at him for a few minutes, before nodding. "Thank you." He turned and proceeded down to the other side of the hallway, a small and genuine smile forming on his face.

* * *

**Just a quick one shot I thought up of while looking at this one photo of Sebastian helping Ciel cut something up. It was ADORABLE, and I loved it so much. Soooo, here is this! Hope you like it, my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and I myself kinda like it. I still can't find inspiration for my other two HP fanfictions OR my Twilight/HON crossover either, so, this is something to pass the time with and also show I'm not dead. Woot woot! ~SnipsxXx**

**HERE IS THE PHOTO IT THE ONE SHOT IS BASED OFF- art/That-Butler-Cutting-LEEKS-197743101**


End file.
